Ramanik's Big Brother
''Ramanik's Big Brother 1 ''is the first season of the Tengaged reality series Ramanik's Big Brother that premiered on the Tengaged website on July 24, 2014. Cast Twist of the Season Captain Save A Hoe Key- Each week the Head of Household will choose TWO houseguest to earn the Captain Save A Hoe Key. The two houseguest that is granted will be safe for the week. The Whip Key- Each week the Head of Household will choose ONE houseguest to earn the whip. The Whip Key is similar to the Captain Save A HoH Key, but the houseguest that is given the whip key is not allowed to vote to evict. The Comeback Challenge- The Comeback Challenge is a five part challenge that gives one evicted houseguest the chance to come back into the game. The first five houseguest Monte, Jennifer, Tyrek, Joey, and Mimi will compete. Each part there'll be a winner. The winner will eliminate one competitior each round. In the final part of The Comeback Challenge will face off with one another. The winner of the final challenge will come back into the game and he or she will become the new Head of Household. The first part involved the houseguest inside the house to vote out one ex-houseguest. With a 5-3-1 vote Mimi beame the first one eliminated. The next part Jennifer was eliminated, but Tyrek was later eliminated since Joey was the winner of the second part and earned an advantage. In the finale Monte was disqualified and Joey won by default. Notes *Most Head of Household Wins- Daulton (4) *Most Power of Veto Wins- Carson, Daulton, and Michael (2) *Most Pre-Veto Nominations- Cisco (7) *Most Post-Veto Nominations- Cisco (5) *Least Nominated Houseguest (Houseguest With the Least Post-Veto Nominations)- Monte, Jennifer, Tyrek, Mimi, Carter, Michael, and Zach (1) *Most Times the Veto was Used- 9 times *Most Times the Veto was Not Used- 3 times *Most Total Votes to Evict- 12 total votes (Joey) *Least Total Votes to Evict- 1 total vote (Carson and Zach) *Most Votes that were unanimous- 8 times (Monte, Mimi, Joey (2nd Time), Carter, Casey, Michael, Zach,and Cisco) *Most Votes that were not unanimous- 5 (Jennifer, Tyrek, Joey (1st Time), Brandon, and Leah) *Most Days in the House- 26 Days (Carson and Daulton) *Most Immuned Houseguest- Michael (5 times) *Most Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that voted the most during eviction)- Zach *Least Voting Houseguest (The houseguest that rarely or never voted during eviction)- Monte and Jennifer *Fan Favorite- Leah Voting history The voting table below records whom each HouseGuest voted to evict during his or her time in the House. The Head of Household ("HoH") and nominees are not allowed to vote, unless the vote is tied, in which case the Head of Household breaks the tie. The last seven evictees of the season are the members of the Big Brother 1 Jury', who vote for the winner during the Finale. Category:About Ramanik's Big Brother Category:Format Category:Twist Category:HouseGuest Category:Voting Table